TS Collection: Ours
by Rafa008
Summary: The love of Lalamon and Gaomon, which is emerging little by little, in DATS.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Lalamon/Gaomon

**Song:** Ours-Taylor Swift

**Resume: **The love of Lalamon and Gaomon, which is emerging little by little, in DATS.

**TS Collection: Ours**

_Elevator buttons and morning air._

_Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs._

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,_

_But right now, my time is theirs._

It was another morning in DATS, but oddly everything was calm. Both Tomas and Yoshino entered in the elevator with their partners digimon, Gaomon and Lalamon, outside the digivice. The two humans were talking about the last case.

Lalamon-Good morning Gaomon.

Gaomon-Good morning miss.

Lalamon-Hihihi.

The flower digimon took her hand to her mouth, laughing lightly, letting the Wolf Digimon intrigued.

Gaomon-Excuse me, but what is so funny?

Lalamon-It's you Gaomon, always so polite.

Gaomon turned his face, looking to the elevator's buttons. Even with his blue and white fluff, his red cheeks were visible now. The doors opened and closed, while many people from DATS were going to their offices. Lalamon was watching his blue-white fluff and his red boxer's gloves, admiring the elegance of the digimon wolf. Gaomon looked by side, to Lalamon, watching her pink petals and his amber eyes met her black eyes, scaring the wolf, that feigned a little cough, to disguise.

Lalamon smiling-You can look me, Gaomon.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves._

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury is out, but my choice is you._

In the main room of DATS, Yoshino, Tomas and Marcua were talking with the Commander Sampson about some digimon's activity detected in the City while Agumon, Lalamon and Gaomon were near the window. Agumon was eating some har-boiled eggs made by the Mrs. Damon, while Lalamon was floating in the room, few centimeters from the floor and Gaomon was just watching them.

Agumon-My egg!

One of the eggs was rolling around the room and Agumon salted, trying to take it, bumping on Lalamon that flew in the chair's direction but Gaomon ran to take her before the digimon fall. He hugged her in time, taking all the impact in his body, when they fell in the chair, but keeping his arms firm around the little pink and green body. Both were blushing and quickly rose, when they saw Kudamon coming.

Kudamon-Lalamon, Agumon, behave, we're in the work!

Gaomon-Excuse me sir, but it wasn't Lalamon's fault.

Lalamon widened her little and black eyes.

Agumon-What Gaomon?! It wasn't my fault too. It was the egg!

Gaomon sighet, ignoring his quarrelsome friend. Lalamon approached, shyly, to Gaomon.

Lalamon-Thank you Gaomon.

Gaomon-Hum?

Lalamon-Thanks for defending me, you're so gentle, that's why I like you.

Gaomon was paralyzed, hearing what the flower digimon was saying. She laughed lightly, kissing his blue cheek and going to her partner, Yoshino Gaomon touched his cheek, feeling the kiss.

Gaomon thinking-_I like you too._

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high,_

_The water is rough,_

_But this love is ours._

Marcus animated-Let's go guys, a Digimon is attacking near the wharf!

Tomas and Yoshino put their digimons in the digivice and Lalamon and Gaomon looked each other, before enter in the objects.

In the wharf there were two Meramons attacking and where they touch, it caught fire. The digimons digivolved to their ultimate and Geogreymon required one Meramon just for him.

Marcus animado-Vamos gente, Digimon atacando perto do caís!

Tomas e Yoshino colocaram seus digimons para dentro dos digivices e Lalamon e Gaomon se olharam uma ultima vez, olho no olho, antes de cada um entrar em seu digivice. MachGaogamon and Lilamon were fighting with the other. Lilamon was trying to attack with the Beauty Slap but ended burning her hand because the attacks didn't work. It was plant against fire.

Lilamon-Ouch!

MachGaogamon went to Lilamon, blowing her flowered hand and then, turning to the Meramon.

MachGaogamon-Lilamon, stay back, I'll take care of him. Winning Knuckle!

The wolf digimon salted in front of Lilamon and attacked the enemy that was diverting accurately.

MachGaogamon-What? Winning Knuckle! Winning Knuckle!

Lilamon approached, putting one hand on the wolf's shoulder, stopping him.

Lilamon-MachGaogamon, if we join powers, we'll have a chance to win.

Yoshino-She's right Tomas, let's join ours digimons powers.

Tomas-Okay. You heard MachGaogamon. Target on the water to destroy the Meramon!

Lilamon-Lila Shower!

Lilamon targeted on the water, making it explode.

MachGaogamon-Gaoga Tornado!

MachGaogamon targeted on the same place, making it rise, turning in a water tornado that attacked Meramon, making the enemy turn into a egg.

Lilamon-We did it!

MachGaogamon-Yes.

Lilamon threw her arms around him, smiling, to his surprise, that returned the hug. Both returned to their Seichouki forms and Gaomon smiled shyly, staying in front of Lalamon.

Gaomon-Lalamon I, hum… I like you too.

Lalamon blushed, but smiled more,

Lalamon-Hihihi, I know.

Gaomon-So miss, can I give you a kiss?

Her eyes softened and they closed the space between them, until they kissed. It was only a little kiss, but the begin of their love, too. When they parted, Lalamon took his hand and they two walked together to their humans' partners, while Lalamon was singing a melody.


End file.
